Lyria
Lyria (リーリエ Rīrie) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is a fourteen-year-old priestess in training from the Church of Blood. She loves to sing and dreams of becoming a performer. Depending on events triggered during the story, she can become Attrom's love interest. Profile Because the lifestyle of a singer is considered to be dangerous, Lyria was told by her father to become a cleric instead. She is introduced when the head priest of the Church of Blood orders her to do her chores, which consist of morning prayers, sweeping the temple floor, preparing breakfast, and tending to the wounded. In her first scene, she receives his approval to become a singing cleric. If Attrom visits the temple in Blood, the head priest asks him to take Lyria along with him because she wants to travel around the world. This results in her joining Holmes's army. After a skirmish against monsters at Fort Ligria, she receives the ☆Strength Staff from Yuni if the latter was sent with Holmes's army after the first route split. Later in the game, Lyria can be kidnapped by a slave trader if Yuni refused to accept his offer of milk. Unaware that she is being prepared to be sold into slavery, she dresses in the clothing of a dancer. However, she is rescued by Attrom soon afterwards. In the ending, Lyria begins to travel around the world as a singer clad in her dancer outfit. If the aforementioned event between her and Attrom did not occur, she accepts an offer from Katrina to continue her singing career in Erial. If it did occur, she accompanies Attrom to Granada. Personality Lyria possesses an unusual personality and always seems to be distracted from the events happening around her. She also does not appear to have a sense of modesty, as shown when she prepares to change her clothes in Attrom's presence. She spends most of her time singing and wishes to use her skills in this area to cheer up others. In-Game Recruitment Visit the church building in Map 15 with Attrom. Base Stats Growth Rates |25% |0% |15% |5% |35% |50% |15% |5% |0% |} Supports *Attrom *Yuni Overall While the healers in TearRing Saga tend to have quite poor stats, Lyria has this problem to the greatest extent, especially since her magic and weapon level are very low. This means that she will not be a particularly great healer, although she will still be helpful. Her most notable trait is that she has the unique Sing skill, which heals some HP to nearby allies and might randomly give them the chance to move again. While this is less reliable and thus less useful than Plum's Dance skill, Lyria's singing can result in four or five characters moving again, which is extremely helpful. However, the odds of this happening are very low. She has exclusive access to the ☆Strength Staff, which is rather useful, as it increases the offense of the ally that it is used on. Quotes Sing Quote Death Quotes Gallery Lyria.png|Artwork of Lyria. File:Lyria.gif|Artwork of Lyria. File:Lyria default portrait.png|Lyria's portrait. Lyria dancer.png|Lyria in a dancer outfit.